In This Together
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC: Dan gets raped one night by a stranger, and comes home in tears. Phil comforts him and makes him feel better. Dan later finds out that he's pregnant and has to worry about telling Phil that he's carrying a strangers child, and he's scared Phil will leave him.


Phil had been sitting by himself, in the lounge, of his and his boyfriends' flat. It had been about an hour since Dan had been gone, though Phil knew that Dan was just going out to get a few things from the store. It was arund 9pm, so Dan should have been back by now.

"Where is he?" Phil mumbled out loud as he pulled out his phone. He then sent a quick text to Dan, hoping that he would reply. Phil got worried easily, and Dan knew this.

Less than five minutes later; there was a knock at the door.

Phil sighed as he pushed himself up from the couch and then he made his way down the stairs. He reached over and opened the door, he looked up and was surprised when he saw that Dan was standing there. "Dan?" Phil asked nervously, blinking a few times as he stared at him. Dan looked beaten and bruised up, and he looked like he could burst into tears any scecond. "What-" Before he could say anything, Dan ran up to him and hugged him tightly, letting the tears pour out of his eyes. "Dan," Phil whispered. "Baby, what happened?"

"I-I tried to say no. H-He didn't li-listen," Dan said, choking on his sobs.

"What do you talk- oh my God," Phil whispered. He didn't even have to think twice to know what Dan was talking about. Phil immediately wrapped his arms around Dan and held onto him tightly, not daring to let him go. "I'm so sorry Dan." Phil reached over and shut the door, locking it afterwards. "Come on Bear..." Phil grabbed a hold of Dan and they walked up the stairs together, they then went to their bedroom. Phil led Dan over to the bed and they sat down. "Tell me what happened?" Phil asked, grabbing Dan's hands.

"I-I was ju-just walking back from the store and then... some m-man walked up to me. We just started talking with each other. I thought he might have been a viewer or something because he seemed to know who I was, we were talking about youtube and everything... th-then he started to get aggressive. I-I tried to walk away but then he grabbed me and he-"

"Shh," Phil whispered. He wrapped his arms around Dan again and pulled him into a hug, holding onto him tightly. He knew that Dan was in a state of shock right now, anybody would be, so he wanted to comfort Dan to the best of his ability. Dan needed to know that he was safe and protected here. "You didn't deserve this, okay? That guy deserve to go to hell for what he did to you. I don't know how you're feeling right now but just know that I'll be there for you no matter what, and you can always come to me when you need to?" Phil promised.

xxxxxx

"What do you mean I'm pregnant?" Dan asked, his jaw dropped as he stared at his doctor.

It was a couple weeks later; and now Dan was currently at the hospital. After the night of the incident, Dan had begun getting sick every morning and it wasn't getting any better. Dan had tried to take medicine but that still wasn't helping, and he kept on getting sick. Phil finally had enough, so he dragged Dan to the hospital. Dan had a hunch about what was going on, but he didn't want to say anything to Phil because it made him extremely nervous.

"Yes, you are pregnant Dan. I thought you knew you were a Carrier?" Dr. Mason asked.

"Well, I-I did... I do know. I'm just... shocked," Dan whispered. He looked down at his stomach and took a deep breath. Dan had just found out that he was pregnant. Ever since Dan was a little boy, Dan knew that he was a Carrier, which meant that he was able to carry children. His mother had told him once he was old enough because she didn't want to keep this from him.

Now, the only thing that Dan had to worry about was telling Phil, his boyfriend. This would be completely different if it was Phil's child, but it wasn't. This was a total strangers child, and Dan didn't know how to feel about it. He was just so worried that Phil was going to leave him.

"Was this not planned?" Dr. Mason asked, shaking Dan out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uhm... no. I-It wasn't planned," Dan whispered. "I was raped."

"I'm so sorry, Dan. I had no idea," Dr. Mason said.

Dan shook his head. "I haven't told anybody but Phil," He said quietly.

"Well, you still have plenty of time to think about if you want to keep the baby,"

"What?" Dan asked with shock as he looked up at Dr. Mason, his eyes going wide.

"Abortion? If you don't want the baby... then you get an abortion or put it up for adoption,"

"No... I could never get an abortion," Dan said.

"I'm sure you'll know what to do after you talk to Phil about this," Dr. Mason said.

"Phil doesn't know that I'm a Carrier," Dan told him.

"Oh? And you've been together five years now?" Dr. Mason said.

"I'm just worried that he's going to think I'm disgusting and leave me. Phil means s-so much to me and I just can't lose him. He's helped me so much," Dan cried. He hid his face in his hands as a couple of tears fell out of his eyes. Dan had no idea what what was going to do at this point, but Phil had a right to know that he was pregnant with someone else's child.

xxxxxx

"So, did you find out why you were getting sick?" Phil asked, as he and Dan sat down next to each other on the couch in the lunge. It was about two hours later when Dan was home again.

"Yeah... I found out," Dan whispered as he looked down at his hands.

"Is it something bad?" Phil asked, as soon as he saw the look on Dan's face.

"Depends on how you look at it," Dan said. He let out a sigh. "There's something you should know about me Phil... something that I haven't told you about me."

"Oh. What is it? You can tell me anything... you know I won't judge you," Phil said.

"Promise?" Dan asked, nervously looking up at Phil.

Phil nodded. "With all of my heart and soul. Come on Dan, you should know that by now..."

Dan took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. W-Well you should know that... I'm a Carrier."

"A Carrier?" Phil asked, blinking a few times. "Oh wait. I've heard of those! They're men that can carry... oh my God. Are you pregnant?" He asked with shock.

Dan slowly nodded. "Yes. With someone else's child," He whispered. He went to look away from Phil again but Phil quickly reached over and gently grabbed Dan's chin, making it so that they were staring at each other again. "Phil-" Dan said as his eyes began to water up.

"I don't care who's child this is. I still love you, okay?" Phil whispered.

"But why?" Dan asked, letting a few tears slip out of his eyes. "It's not yours..."

"I'll still treat it like its mine," Phil told him. "Because I still love you."

Dan immediately wrapped his arms around Phil and held onto him tightly. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for anything," Phil said. He kissed Dan's forehead gently.

"Do you really want this baby?" Dan asked, looking up at Phil.

"Of course I want this baby," Phil said. He looked back down at Dan. "I'm 28 years old... if I ever want to have a child then now is the perfect time before I get all old and stuff."

Dan laughed. "Only you could make me laugh at a time like this," He whispered.

Phil smiled and then he wiped away Dan's tears. "I want you to be happy."

"I'll never forget... that I was raped, you know? It'll always be with me but... as long as I have you then I know I'll be okay." Dan whispered. He looked up at Phil and smiled.

_"Home time," Dan said as he walked out of the store, with a bag in his hands. Dan had just spent about 20 minutes in Tescos, buying a few things that he and Phil needed. It was only around 8pm, so Dan didn't mind walking to the store. It'd been a couple days since he's properly left the apartment, so he needed the fresh air anyways. _

_15 minutes later; Dan was still walking back to his and Phil's apartment. _

_"Hey!" Dan immediately spun around when he heard someone shout his name. _

_"Who are you?" Dan asked, backing up slightly when the man walked up to him. _

_"Doesn't matter. You're that guy from Radio 1, right?" The man asked._

_"And youtube... yeah. That's me," Dan answered, smiling slightly. _

_"I've been watching your videos for quite a while now," The man said as he walked up to Dan._

_"Oh really? That's cool. It was nice running into you then. Do you want a picture or-"_

_"No. I don't need a picture," The man said as he stepped even closer to Dan._

_Dan blinked a few times as he stared at the man. "What do you want?" He asked nervously._

_"Just you," The man said as he grabbed Dan's arm. _

_"I have a boyfriend," Dan said as he pulled his arm back. "It's getting late, and I need to go home..." He started to walk away but he groaned as soon as the man ran up to him and tackled him onto the ground. "Fuck! What's wrong with you?" Dan asked, grabbing his arm. _

_"You're not going anywhere-" The man said as he crawled on top of Dan._

_Dan looked up at him and his eyes went wide with shock. "You can't-" He was cut off by the man kissing him. "Stop!" Dan yelled as he tried to push him away. "G-Get off me!"_

_"Stop struggling, God damnit," The man warned as he grabbed Dan's arms and pinned them against the ground harshly. "You're not getting away from me..."_

_"Stop! Stop, you're hurting me!" Dan cried as he struggled to get out of the man's grip._

_"You're mine tonight," The man growled before kissing Dan again._

"NO!" Dan screamed as he sat up in his bed, breathing hard and sweating.

"Dan?" Phil asked tiredly, blinking a few times as he finally looked over at Dan, who was now sitting up. "Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing his eyes a few times.

"Fuck-" Dan cried as he hid his face in his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Phil asked as he sat up immediately. This had happened a few times already, so Phil wasn't surprised. "Bad dream?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Dan.

"More like a nightmare," Dan whispered as he rested his head on Phil's chest. "That night... it keeps playing in my head, over and over again... it just won't leave me alone."

"It'll be okay Dan," Phil whispered, looking down at him.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Dan asked quietly.

"This probably won't help but... look on the bright side, in nine months... we're going to have our own little baby. A little baby boy or a girl..." Phil whispered.

Dan looked up at Phil. "Please don't leave me," He begged.

"I would never," Phil said as he shook his head. "I'll always be there for you."

"These memories won't go away and I just... I need you, now more than ever," Dan said.

"I'm not going anywhere... we're in this together," Phil promised.


End file.
